New Alpaca
New Alpaca is a state region that is located in the North-East Coast of Aurza continent. It is home to many professional pokemon trainers, as well as the amount of pokemon eco-diversity. History New Alpaca was established in 1614 by settlers from Euvli continent. In 1672 it was joined in the fourteen colonies and later on, gain independence from the Galarian Kingdom. The region joined the states in 1801 and change its title into a State. Geography New Alpaca covers 5,900.398 square miles (15,281.96 square km) land on which is the 4th smallest by size in the States. It has a heavy environmental diversity that also diverse the pokemon that is from the far north of Grizz Territory, West of the State Buxzer, Gyan, Jamki and Lakotsi, South of Cactus Territory and foreign regions that are introduced. List of Mountains * Mount Gail * Mount Boss * Mount Hudson * Mount Vermont List of Rivers * Alpacan River * Freindhurg River * Kettleburg River * Downtown River * Laxer River * Edson River List of Lakes * Great Lake * Lake Ben * Cattle Lake * Lake Main List of Forests * Ardennes * Dosserschimt * Valiefit * Xander List of Hills * Bumpy Hills List of Grasslands/Plains * Blossomfield Grasslands * Great Plains of North-East Administration New Alpaca's administration is split into 6 counties and 14 sub-counties Counties * New Alpaca City * Deutsch * Avonsk * North Dexter * Denver * Yeti Sub-Counties * New Gaidrin (NAC) * New Alpaca Western Downtown (NAC) * Mogford (NAC) * Ost (DTH) * Vasse (DTH) * Ozorsk (PTD) * Baikal (PTD) * Kruschev (AVK) * New Esta (AVK) * Ypres (NDR) * Eastern Portion (DNR) * Western Portion (DNR) * Wyserk (YTE) * Tendersmen (YTE) Locations Laxer Town - A small town where it's nice and peaceful. First Gym: Normal Type Garfield City - A small city where the main character's companion lives. Jasmine Town - A small town where there is full of Blossom and Jasmine flowers falling to the ground. Helmain Town - A small cold city where there are ports and eco-friendly industrial factories. Second Gym: Ice Type Freeland City - A small rural-style city that is sometimes quiet and sometimes busy. Third Gym: Flying Type Dosserschmit City - A small city with a Central Euvlian culture and history. Fourth Gym: Water and Fairy Types Drossel Town - A small peaceful town with tons of pokemon diversity. It includes a Pokemon Conservation Zone. Fifth Gym: Grass, Fairy, and Bug types. Great Lakes Town - A small town where most pokemon biologist settled for research. It also includes a Pokemon Conservation Zone. Edgar City - A large city where crimes were typically low. Though a hotspot for terrorist attacks or siege due to its importance which is unknown yet. Sixth Gym: Electric Types Blossomfield Town - A small town where most of the farms exist which earned a nickname land of plenty Bloemst Town - A small town under 45 people permanently lives. Seventh Gym: Dark, Ghost, Poison, and Psychic Types. Hampshire City - A small yet significant city where you can see the beautiful landscape of the forest. It also had Eco-Friendly Industrial Factories. Eighth Gym: Steel and Rock Type Pelletgrad Town - A small town where most people has a Strovehsnki ancestry. Ninth Gym: Radioactive Type Valiefit Town - A small town of less significance. On rare occasion, you might spot a legendary pokemon New Alpaca City - A large colorful busy city where the main character lives and gets its starter pokemon, and the same time place where the Stripes League is in. Last Gym: Fighting and Legendary Type Routes New Alpaca 14 Routes (2 routes are closed) and 7 highways Route 01 (Closed) Route 02 (Closed) Route 03 - Garfield-Laxer Route Route 04 - Garfield-New Alpaca City Route Route 05 Route 06 Route 07 Route 08 Route 09 Route 10 Route 11 Route 12 Route 13 Route 14 Highway 01 Highway 02 Highway 03 Highway 04 Highway 05 Highway 06 Highway 07 White Stripes League White Stripes League is a Joint Quadro-State Pokemon League of the State of New Alpaca, New Llama, Pinewood, and Yaktsu. After receiving 9 or 10 Badges from each State and completing the pre-trial and trial course, the trainer may battle the Elite 05 and other trainers at the Pokemon League Stadium at New Alpaca City to obtain the championship title. Gym Leaders (New Alpaca) Elite 05 Trivia * The region is based geographically based on the State of New Jersey but culturally on the State of Michigan * Kruschev County is named after Nikita Kruschev, the 3rd/4th Leader of the Soviet Union Category:Regions Category:Fanon Region